Devices for collection of animal waste or fecal material are well known. Generally speaking, these devices consist of a long handle having at one end a scoop or container for receiving the animal waste to be collected.
Of these prior art devices, several teach pivoting-type scoops movable between a horizontal and vertical position. These devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,729 to Akre and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,237 to Shultz.
Still other prior art devices are fitted with a collection bag for receiving the animal waste. After the waste is collected into the bag, it is sealed and disposed of in a sanitary manner. Representative devices adapted to receive a liner or bag include U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,746 to Radowski and U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,389 to Dell'Anno.
The prior art devices are not entirely satisfactory. In particular, prior art scoops adapted to receive a disposable bag are cumbersome to use and in many cases, the waste being collected will inadvertently come in contact with the non-bag portions of the device. In that situation, the device must be cleaned following use. In addition, it has been found that the liner bags of prior art devices are easily torn or disengaged during use. A torn or disattached bag thus requires the user to manually reattach the bag or otherwise collect the waste in an unsanitary manner. Even if the liner bag does not tear or disattach during use, all prior art devices require manual lifting of the bag from the container. As is obvious, any handling of the bag together with the contents is undesirable.
In addition to the above, many of the prior art devices are complicated in construction and operation thereby increasing the likelihood of failure.
In view of the above, a need has existed in the art for an animal waste collection device which overcomes the above noted disadvantages.